


it's only okay when you're the one dying

by Echoe



Series: fictober & silenthilltober & whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Nobody knows, POV Second Person, maybe. possibly., no its probably not angst, or is it angst ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe/pseuds/Echoe
Summary: You mess some things up in a trial.Jane tries to help you even though it's so dangerous.But it's fine.You won't let her die.(You, that's another story.)
Relationships: Jane Romero/Original Female Character(s)
Series: fictober & silenthilltober & whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997335
Kudos: 6





	it's only okay when you're the one dying

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we do enjoy a lil sacrifice here and there
> 
> day 6 - fictober themes : mistake, hands

Your first mistake was thinking you could repair a generator and also keep an eye on the Hillbilly chasing Meg.  
You just wanted to make sure they weren't coming your way - which is fair, honestly.  
But you're not very good at repairing generators. They're complex and confuse you. Repairing one requires your full attention if you want to do it well.  
So it's no surprise you ended up blowing it up.  
It didn't stop you from working on it, though - despite the setback, it was almost done, and it was the last generator you needed to power up the gates - so you kept at it.  
You kept at it as the Hillbilly charged at you.  
You kept at it as he raised his chainsaw.  
You finished it as he swung his chainsaw at you, and you collapsed on the ground, a gaping wound on your back.  
(At least the gates were powered now.)

It was this first mistake that led you to fighting off the Entity's claws on your hook.  
You try to look around you as you do so, try to figure out what everyone is doing.  
You think Meg's opening a gate. The crouched figure near her is probably Claudette.  
Jane isn't with them.  
(Worry gnaws at your heart because it's so dangerous to be alone right now.  
Chainsaw or not, the Hillbilly can down anyone in one hit now.  
Somewhere, a totem radiates with death.)

Your second mistake is what you're doing right now.  
Delaying the inevitable.  
Giving your teammates a chance to save you.  
If you just died right now, they would leave.  
They wouldn't linger around, trying to figure out a way to save you.  
(Well, at least one of them is.  
The other two are still kind of iffy about going too far from the exit gate, it seems.  
You don't blame them.)

Speaking of which-  
You can see Jane running your way.  
(Please go.  
She shouldn't be risking her life for you.)  
From the corner of your eye, you have enough time to see Claudette and Meg suddenly running before Jane unhooks you.  
(The Hillbilly probably joined them at the gate.)  
Soon after, they're gone.  
(Which is bad, because that means the Hillbilly is going to come straight for you now.)

Apparently Jane has an idea as to where the other gate is (which, good, because you were too busy dying earlier to notice where they were), as she's dragging you rather purposefully away from where your friends were.  
(She's holding your hand really tight, as if you'd just drop dead onto the ground if she let go.  
You might, honestly.  
Your vision's blurry.  
It hurts so much.)  
You're just trying your best not to stumble as you follow her.  
(Sometimes, she throws a quick glance behind her to check on you, worry written all over her face.  
It makes you want to try harder. For her.  
But it might not be enough.)

In the distance, you hear a chainsaw revving up.  
The Hillbilly roars, and suddenly your heart's hammering in your chest.  
He's coming for you.  
(Jane lets out a small gasp and tries to run faster, but you're slowing her down.  
You can't keep up with her.  
Not in your state.)  
Again, the chainsaw revs up.  
It's so loud.  
So close.  
(He's going to get you, isn't he?  
And-  
It's not like the two of you can dodge like this.  
If things keep up like this-  
He'll get both of you in one strike.  
You can't let that happen.)

You let go of Jane's hand, which doesn't do much considering she's pretty much crushing your hand in hers at this point.  
(She does notice how your fingers unwrap though, and she tightens her grip, hand shaking with the effort.  
You've made it this far.  
The exit gate's so close-  
You can't give up.  
Not now.  
She can't watch you die.)

Up ahead, the open gate.  
Behind you-  
He's rushing.  
So you suddenly stop moving, slightly yanking Jane backward and before she has time to recover or understand what you're doing, you shove her forward and finally your hand is free.  
She quickly turns back to you, trying to grab you but before she can, you run away in the Hillbilly's direction.  
She stands still, watching in horror as the chainsaw goes through you, and you fall silently to the ground.  
Then the Hillbilly's looking at her, and she swallows up a sob and runs.  
(She wants to cry.  
She wants to yell at you.  
But there's no time for that.)

He attempts to chase her, but she's too close to the gate and makes it out before he can reach her.  
As he comes back to you and picks you up, you think about how mad at you Jane's going to be.  
As he hooks you one last time, you think that it's okay, because at least you died and not her.

(When Jane comes back to the campfire, she doesn't utter a word.  
The others try to ask her what's wrong. She doesn't answer.  
Claudette walks over and sits down next to her.  
She doesn't ask her anything.  
She knows.  
She just puts a comforting hand on her back and Jane is _this_ close to crying but, not yet.  
It's only when you come back that she finally breaks down.  
She rushes over to you and smothers you in a hug while calling you an idiot between sobs.  
You whisper a 'sorry' into her shirt. You don't think she hears you, though.  
You don't think she cares.  
She just needs to let it all out.  
So you hug her back tightly and press your face into her shoulder, quietly listening to her crying.  
You really need to stop doing this to her.)

**Author's Note:**

> as an ex claudette main i like to sprinkle a lil bit of claudette into my jane thoughts  
> also yes that hillbilly had noed. very evil of him if you ask me


End file.
